


Competition

by theomnisquid



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow, Justice League, The Flash (Comic)
Genre: BDSM, Competitive sex, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Male/Male, Peeping Tom, Sex, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theomnisquid/pseuds/theomnisquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was his own fault, it really was. He was a stupid kid, who couldn’t keep his stupid mouth shut. If he hadn’t suggested that they compare penis sizes, he wouldn’t be stuck here. Privy to a porn show, he didn’t want to watch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrinceOwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOwyn/gifts).



> When I first got my AO3 account, I asked for some prompts. One of them was a Batman/Green Arrow Prompt because it was her "OTP". This is sadly the result.
> 
> FYI: I watch the cartoons and that is it. And even then they are probably way off from the cartoons. Like waaaaay off. Also, I have decided that the Watch Tower has locker rooms with showers in it.

Flash smirked at the two older superheroes as they once again argued over who took out the most bad guys. Bats was arguing that he had taken out 12 of them, while Green Arrow maintained that Batman had only taken out only 6. Because, Batman had spent most of the time locked up in Captain Cold’s ice.

They were both wrong. Bats had taken out zero of the baddies before getting hit by Captain Cold and Green Arrow had taken out a whopping two before Icicle Jr had knocked him out cold. Flash briefly wondered if the two superheroes were not just getting a bit slow in their old age because really? Captain Cold and Icicle Jr took out Bats and Green Arrow? At least, he had been here to help out these two old geezers. To be honest, these two had shown up because he had forgotten to pack himself an extra protein bar and ran out of energy. But hey! He had totally not been expecting Captain Cold to team up with Icicle Jr. Ok sure, they are both Ice based villains, but one is a Flash villain and one is a Green Arrow villain. And there totally has to be some kind of unwritten rule that villains don’t team up. He knows that is a load of shit, the bad guys seem to work better in teams then the good guys. Which is weird. Why do bad guys cooperate better than superheroes like Batman and Green Arrow? 

Flash looked hard at Batman and Green Arrow, arms crossed over his chest. Both superheroes were up in each other’s faces. 

“I bet you two even compete over the size of your penises.” Flash made the comment offhandedly, hoping that this would throw the other two and they could go do more important things. Like get about 500 pizzas. He was really really hungry.

“Mine’s bigger.” Green Arrow grinds out through clenched teeth. Never once averting his glare from Batman’s scowling eyes. Flash is fairly certain that if he had been drinking something at the moment, he would have spit it out all over them.

“Hahahahayeahwhydon’twejustgobacktothetowernowandyoutwocanwhipthemoutallnightlongifyouwantandcomparesizesandwhatnotjustnotinfrontofmeohgodpleasenotinfrontofme.” He blurts out quickly and in one long run on sentence. Hoping that they will just head back to the watch tower where he can wash away any thoughts of Green Arrow and Batman sword fighting with their penises.

 

***********************************************************************************************************************************

 

Green Arrow’s tongue slid from the head of Batman’s penis leaving a thin trail of saliva along the shaft down to the base. His hand calloused from years of stringing bows and firing arrows, gently massages through the dark coarse hair growing thick on Batman’s scrotum. And if Flash wasn’t currently hyperventilating silently behind the next set of lockers, he would have found it side achingly funny that Bats was still wearing his mask.

Only, he was fairly certain that he was minutes away from death. Although dying might have been more preferable to hearing Batman choke back a moan as Green Arrow quite obscenely sucked on Batman’s dick. He snuck a quick peek around the corner just in time to see Batman’ hands fisting through the blonde hair of Green Arrow. His head tilted back and his adam’s apple bobbing with every choked back moan.

This was his own fault, it really was. He was a stupid kid, who couldn’t keep his stupid mouth shut. If he hadn’t suggested that they compare penis sizes, he wouldn’t be stuck here. Privy to a porn show, he didn’t want to watch. He weighed his options carefully. 

Option One, he could use the speed force and just run like hell out of here and hope that Bats and Green Arrow thought it had been some random breeze passing through the windowless room. Option two was to vibrate his molecules through the floor of the locker room. Only, the room below this one might have Shayera in it. And he was only wearing a towel, which would not vibrate through the floor with him. And he was fairly certain that Shayera would cut his balls off, if she ever saw them. And he would really like to keep his boys in tact on his body. Option three, he could just pop out from behind the lockers. Stop being such a coward and go “Hey guys! I see you are busy fucking and all, which good for you. But you are fucking right in front of my locker that has my clothes. So um, please don’t mind me. I’m just going to squeeze in right here and grab my stuff and go.” But he was fairly certain that would him either a batarang or an arrow between the eyes. Maybe both. Option four was to just bite off his own tongue and slowly bleed to death. Only he would still be able to hear the moans from Batman and the gross slurping noises from Green Arrow. Plus he kinda liked living. And he hoped that the rest of the Justice League liked him being alive too. Not just tolerating his charming but irritable presence because his late uncle was a founding member.

He dared another peek around the corner, this time Green Arrow was bent over a bench ass in the air like some kind of female baboon in heat presenting herself to a potential mate. Batman’s large index finger circled around the puckered asshole of the archer. Green Arrow bit his lower lip and clenched his eyes shut as Batman slowly slid his finger in. Flash briefly wondered if this is what it felt like to walk in on your parents. Thank God, he never actually walked in on his own. But this, this was close. Like walking in on two creepy uncles.

He glanced longingly at the locker room door, once again debating on the “It was totally just the wind” approach although Batman probably had it boobytrapped. Stupid Batman and his stupid always be on the lookout for danger paranoia. He swivels himself back out of view and lightly bangs his head against the locker. Did those two really have to compete in everything? Even on who gave the best orgasms and who could last the longest?

 

Two and half hours later, Flash had finally been able to dress and leave the locker room. He padded softly towards his room contemplating on how this had become his life. Being a superhero and risking his life was one thing. But seeing two men that he had looked up to and idolized, fuck each other brains out was not what he signed up for. He was pretty sure he had heard enough slurping, grunting and choked backed moaning to last a lifetime.. But he was thankful that neither Bats or Green Arrow had not notice his presence during their little sex competition. Because sadly even the fastest man alive would not be able to live forever.

He stared at the door in front of his room at the tower. Today had been a long day and he was so very tired and maybe just a little grossed out. And why did Batman and Green Arrow have to be so scary? As he raised his head, his blood ran cold. Embedded into the door was a very sharp and very deadly looking batarang. Batman knew, Oh God, Batman knew. Flash could hear Batman’s gruff voice in his head blaming him for all that had happened to him today. And it was totally his fault. And he was so very very dead.

Or worse. What if this was some sort of invitation to join them in some super secret kinky BDSM session that involved him chained upside down on a rack and flayed till his skin was red with his own blood. Which Batman would then slowly lick off, while Green Arrow ran his long tongue along the shaft of his penis and HOLY FUCK! What in the hell was he thinking about?!

He was just going to go curl up in bed and die. He wasn’t going to think about what it would be like to have Green Arrow’s hot tongue on his member or how Batman’s tongue would taste inside his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. This was also mostly unbeta'd. I went over a few times myself but I'm sure I have missed something. Also I feel like it is one of the worse things I have ever written. I'm sure someone will put it up on one of those wtfanfiction tumblr things.
> 
> Also is there a way to do a pagebreak thingy on here? Cause there was a part in there where I could have used one to signal a bit of a time change or something.


End file.
